Advertencia
by hinatakazami
Summary: Ko se lo había advertido, Hanabi lo repitió, su padre lo reafirmo, pero Hinata nunca hizo caso y si que había valido la pena


__Holaaaaaaaaaas.

Este es mi primer fic de esta pareja -producto de un accidente que tuve- no se porque eso me inspiro pero que mas da XD.

Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Masashi Kishimoto yo solo sueño con la paz mundial y que Gaara es mio jejejejeje.

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia.<strong>

__**Por:**

**HinataKazami.**

_No se acerque a él Hinata-sama._

_No tiene por qué saber de él Hinata-sama._

_El es peligroso Hinata-sama._

_Hinata-sama._

_Hinata-sama._

-Hinata- la oji luna pego un brinco del susto, por haber sido regresada al mundo real de manera tan…_agresiva_- otra vez en el mundo de las maravillas- el chico perruno estallo en carcajadas al ver la vergüenza que – a velocidades extremas- se apoderaba de su amiga.

-G-Gomen Kiba-kun, estaba pensando-la peli azul se levantó del césped que hasta hace poco le había servido de silla para descansar de su anterior entrenamiento, el otro integrante del grupo 8 se encontraba recargado en un árbol, totalmente en silencio – ya no valía la pena molestarse con el escandaloso de Kiba, había que aceptarlo- el Inuzuka realizo un gesto con su mano como quitándole importancia al asunto, Hinata solía dispersarse con demasiada facilidad y el conocía la razón por la que mayor parte de sus distracciones eran provocadas y aunque no le gustara mucho que digamos _eso ya no tenía remedio_.

-No te preocupes Hinata- la chica sonrió, sonrojada- ya me acostumbre a tu despistada persona- Shino negó con gesto cansino, mientras se dirigía a sus compañeros, definitivamente en el mundo había personas con poco tacto, pero Kiba sobrepasaba ese límite de poco convirtiéndolo en _nulo_.

-Hinata- la Hyuga giro su rostro para mirar a su encapuchado compañero – no te preocupes, somos camaradas y como camaradas es nuestro deber apoyarnos- el chico perro chasqueo, hay estaba el sabio de los insectos- así uno de nuestros compañeros este en una profunda reflexión-

-A-Arigato- la morena sonrió, no tan convencida, básicamente el Aburame le dijo lo mismo que el castaño, solo que con palabras más _bonitas_.

-Ya que acabamos nuestro entrenamiento- la Hyuga y el Aburame lo miraron mientras asentían- que les parece si damos un paseo- nuevamente los restantes asistieron mientras Akamaru movía su colita contento por el plan de su dueño.

…**..**

…

-_Hinata-_

_-Hai, Hanabi-chan- la menor de las Hyuga miro_ _largamente a su hermana, preguntándose cómo era posible que un miembro del clan Hyuga fuera tan…. ¡Tan ella!_

_-Hinata- la peli azul se acercó a su llamante, mientras la menor de las dos pensaba que jamás en la vida se hubiera imaginado que su hermana fuera capaz de tal acto- necesito decirte algo-_

_-Ha-Hanabi-chan ¿su-sucede algo?- la peli azul se acercó lentamente a su hermana, aun le dolía un poco el abdomen pero no era momento para quejarse, la aldea la necesitaba._

_-Hyuga Hinata- la castaña se acercó a la mayor y en un acto que ni la misma Hinata se esperara, su siempre orgullosa y fría hermana la abrazo, escondiendo su pequeño rostro en el pecho de la mayor- aléjate de él, no quiero verte sufrir, no por alguien que no te merece- y la oji luna no necesito más palabras o nombres, el mensaje fue claro y la respuesta también estaba más que clara, su acto hablaba por sí solo._

_Ella jamás podría cumplir esa petición._

-Y eso fue hace un año-la Kunoichi se sentó en aquel columpio en donde Naruto solía mecerse, solitario, observando como todos reían, todos menos _el_.

Supuestamente ella y sus amigos pasarían la tarde juntos, irían a comer, darían un paseo en síntesis perderían el tiempo, pero mientras se dirigían al restaurante, Shino recibió un insecto-mensaje de su padre, que le informaba que en su clan estaban haciendo no sé qué cosas y solicitaban su presencia, sin más opción se despidieron del chico, Kiba se ofreció a pasar la tarde con ella – aunque él no lo admitiera, que se quedaran solos le agradaba de sobremanera- juntos fueron a comer a un pequeño lugar, al terminar caminaron por el área sur de Konoha, cuando un grito provoco que el chico perro se pasmara en su sitio como si se acercara _su muerte_.

-_Kiba-_ voz escalofriante que hasta a Hinata le causo miedo-_ mueve tu maldito trasero y ve a ayudar a Hana, en lugar de moverle la cola como perro a tu compañera- _ el castaño se avergonzó y lanzo un gruñido, la Hyuga le sonrió, para que el chico no se sintiera mal por dejarla sola, la mayor de los Inuzuka le sonrió a la –que a su lado se veía- pequeña Hyuga, total ella no tenía la culpa de tener como baboso a su hijo y debía reconocer que aunque débil, la chica era un sueño de mujer.

-B-bueno supongo que daré el paseo de todas formas- después de despedirse de los del clan de perros, camino, así fue como sus pies la arrastraron hasta el lugar donde ahora se encontraba, llevaba toda la mañana dándole vueltas al mismo asunto y es que esas palabras que había enterrado hace un año decidieron despertar en ese preciso día para amargarle la _existencia_.

-No solo fue Ko-san, Hanabi-chan y Otto-san también me lo advirtieron-

_-Hinata- la siempre fría voz de su padre se dejó oír en aquel salón de la prestigiosa familia Hyuga._

_-Aquí estoy Otto-san- la frágil chica trato por todos los medios de no tartamudear y de controlar ese insistente temblor que siempre se producía en su cuerpo por estar frente a su padre._

_-Me entere de lo que paso- Hinata trago saliva, de seguro su padre la reprendería, pero eso no importaba ya, lo hecho, hecho estaba- aunque fue un acto tonto- Hiashi le dio la espalda- nos, no- el líder negó con la cabeza- me demostró que eres valiente, alguien digno de confianza- la oji luna abrió sus ojos asombrada, su padre la estaba ¿aprobando? Bueno aunque no fuera eso, se sentía bien que le dijera algo tan….lindo._

_-Eso es todo-Hinata asintió, aun si su padre no la estuviera mirando._

_-Me retiro otto-san- el Hyuga cerró los ojos y hablo._

_-Por ultimo- la peli azul que estaba a punto de irse, se dio vuelta para mirar a su progenitor que mantenía la misma posición- recuerda que eres una Hyuga, la heredera Hyuga y no puedes involucrarte con cualquiera-_

_Y nuevamente el mensaje había quedado claro._

_Demasiado claro._

-Me pregunto- la chica comenzó a mecerse suavemente en el columpio- si tienen razón-

Ella en efecto era una Hyuga y no cualquiera, _era la princesa_, la futura líder del clan más emblemático de Konoha, de ella se esperaba mucho, desde que nació se esperó _demasiado._

Y ella sabía que era toda una deshonra, no era hábil, no tenía la frialdad y coraje que se requería para dirigir semejante clan, lloraba constantemente y siempre terminaba como la _actriz inútil_ a la que tiene que salvar por ser precisamente eso, _una inútil._

Entonces ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en prohibirle actuar como ella quería?

Si era una perdedora para su clan y aldea y sin duda no sería la líder del clan Hyuga, porque no dejarla ser libre, ser feliz.

-Por que debo alejarme de ti- la Kunoichi miro al cielo, que ya estaba a punto de oscurecer, sin darse cuenta se había pasado la mayoría de la tarde ahí, sumida en sus recuerdos- porque, si eres lo único me mantiene en pie-

Pero Hinata no se daba cuenta, no alcanzaba a comprender porque le advertían que se alejara de _él_.

Todo por la mala imagen que tenia de sí misma.

Ella no entendía que Ko quería protegerla del peligro que representaba el zorro- y aunque estuviera equivocado- él lo único que quería hacer era _salvar_ el futuro del clan Hyuga. Porque Ko creía, confiaba en ella, en que algún día _Hinata-sama _cambiaria al clan, cambiaría el futuro de la rama secundaria, porque él sabía que ella era capaz, solo alguien como ella con esa combinación tan inusual de humildad con la voluntad de nunca rendirse podría hacer la diferencia.

Hinata no comprendía que su hermana era demasiado suspicaz y conocía los alcances que su hermana mayor podría llegar a tener por _él_, por verlo a salvo y eso la hacía temer.

Si, le provocaba temor, miedo que su dulce hermana terminar muerta, por alguien que solo pensaba en salvar a su mejor amigo y arrastrarse a su compañera de equipo.

La Hyuga no veía que tras las palabras de su padre se escondía un_ secreto_, Hiashi Hyuga intuía que su hija y su sobrino serian _el más brillante_ camino para el clan Hyuga, claro que no era tan arcaico o desgraciado para casar a Hinata con Neji, pero sabía que su sobrino seria el _guía_ de su hija, Neji sería el camino, el sendero que conduciría a Hinata a gobernar _como solo ella podría _al clan más poderoso de todos, Hyuga Hiashi sabía que a la larga _ese ser_ sería un estorbo.

Porque aunque fuera fuerte, valiente, y no sé qué más apelativos, él no tenía lo necesario para ser parte de su familia y su hija merecía algo mucho_ mejor._

Pero que equivocado estaba.

-C-Creo que es hora de volver- la hermosa chica se puso de pie rumbo a su hogar.

…

…**..**

-Chicos yo los dejo- el rubio se rasco la nuca sonriendo como torpe.

-Yo también me largo- que manera tan_ bonita_ de despedirse.

-Te acompaño Sasuke-kun- el oji azul miro con _tristeza_ a su compañera, que aun después de una guerra al parecer no había aprendido _nada_.

-No- Sakura iba a volver al ataque pero el Uchiha la silencio- como consejo deja ya de insistir, eres patética- y es que a Sasuke no le cavia en la cabeza que aun después de que ambos se intentaran matar, ella después de acabar una devastadora batalla – donde el por fin abrió los ojos y descubrió gracias a Naruto su verdadero lugar- lo siguiera persiguiendo afirmando que lo amaba, era en verdad una _idiota_.

-Sasuke-kun- Kakashi no dijo nada, Sakura tarde o temprano- y de esta última opción ya no estaba tan seguro- tendría que aprender, el peli plata alzo la mano y desapareció en un puf, mientras el moreno desaparecía lentamente de la vista del rubio y la rosadita.

-Naruto- la peli rosa volteo a mirarlo con una gran sonrisa,_ si al que quieres no te quiere- _me acompañas a casa-_ arrímate al que te quiere a ti._

-No- la oji jade lo miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco- tengo algo que hacer- el anaranjadito sonrió, ahh hoy sería un día memorable para él.

-P-pero-

-Nos vemos Sakura-chan- y se fue dejándola, ahí, sola, como ella sabía se lo merecía, Haruno estaba convencida de que si no se quedaba con el _pan_ al menos tendría al _queso._

_Pobre ilusa._

…**..**

…**.**

Cuanto había pasado desde _aquello_, a ciencia cierta no lo sabía, solo que después de ese acontecimiento, todo ocurrió _demasiado_ rápido, papa, un héroe, mama, una guerra, Sasuke, una victoria, Madara, sangre, al final Gaara y el al frente de lo que sería la nueva era Shinobi y detrás todos sus camaradas que también harían parte del cambio.

-Creo que deje pasar mucho tiempo- el rubio se rio de su despiste, pero quien podría culparlo, tenía el futuro del mundo en sus jóvenes hombres- ahora ¿Dónde estarás?- para su suerte no fue necesario buscarla, ahí venia ella, con calma, como si caminar fuera la cosa más relajante del mundo y al parecer para _ella _así era pues ni cuenta se había dado que él estaba casi al frente de sus narices.

-Hinata- la oji luna se pegó –como por variar- el susto de su vida, retrocediendo por instinto un paso hacia atrás, ya en serio debería dejar esa manía de estar en otro mundo.

-Na-Naruto-kun- la peli azul se sobresaltó más al ver a quien tenía frente a ella, justamente tenía que ser _él._

-Necesito hablar contigo- el oji azul se encorvo ligeramente hacia la chica, no era el mejor lugar para hablar sobre _eso_, pero bueno ya le había dado demasiadas largas, era ahora o nunca.

-T-Te escucho- la Hyuga agacho la mirada en espera de lo que Naruto le diría, teniendo en cuenta que desde que ella le confeso lo que sentía, él no le había dado respuesta y ella no tenía la fuerza ni la _confianza_ para exigir una.

-Mira lo que te voy a decir puede que te suene raro, pero es la verdad- el oji azul puso una mano en el hombro de ella, esperando de corazón que ella no se asustara y por ende se alejara- cuando me dijiste eso- la peli azul se sobresaltó tanto por las palabras como por la acción del rubio, pero permaneció en su sitio- algo en mi cambio y como te debiste dar cuenta no sabía que era- la Hyuga asintió aun mirando el piso.

-N-No te pre-preocupes Naruto-kun si, si a-así lo quieres p-puedes ol-olvidar todo y hacer como que n-nada paso- Hinata levanto su cabecita sonriéndole, ella a pesar de estar pronunciando las palabras más dolorosas para su corazón tuvo la delicadeza de sonreírle.

Porque si sus palabras habían atormentado al rubio, la oji luna haría borrón y cuenta nueva, con tal de no causarle sufrimiento a él, ella se tragaría el suyo gustosa.

-No-Naruto en un acto que Hinata no se esperaba, la abrazo- ese es el problema, que no quiero olvidarme y no permitiré que tú lo olvides- y Hinata no supo cómo tomar eso, no sabía si por el hecho de estar tan cerca del rubio su cerebro se había atrofiado o de verdad Naruto le estaba dando un ¿sí?

-P-Pero t-tu a-amas a- Hinata dejo escapar una traicionera lagrimar al recordar a cierta Kunoichi de cabello rosa que –y aunque ella no lo quisiera- era parte fundamental de la _vida _del rubio, el Uzumaki la abrazo más fuerte al notar como su chamarra era mojada por las incesantes lagrimas que ahora se apoderaban de la chica.

¡Por Kami! Como podía una mujer tan _frágil_ ser tan fuerte, porque Hinata merecía su admiración y la de _muchos_, ella era realmente fuerte y lo mejor de todo, en su camino por ganar esa fortaleza y a pesar de todo el dolor que ella sufrió, _nunca_ se dejó vencer, nunca dejo de ser ella, nunca perdió su esencia ni su _inocencia_, y aunque ella le atribuyera eso a él, Uzumaki Naruto sabía que era mentira, él no le había dado la fortaleza de seguir, ella solita lo había logrado, entrenar, crecer, madurar, todo era por ella, el oji azul era consiente que Hinata le daba demasiado merito, merito que por supuesto no se merecía.

-Hinata no quiero que te alejes de mi- el anaranjadito le acaricio la espalda para que se calmara- y prometo, prometo volverme más fuerte, para protegerte, para que no vuelvas a sufrir por mi culpa- en un auto reflejo – producto de su personalidad, esa que tiende a no pensar- el oji azul llevo su palma izquierda al lugar donde Pain la había atravesado, sobresaltando aún más a la chica en sus brazos, Hinata en medio de sus lágrimas se sonrojo, al tener esa mano que –aun por encima de la tela-le trasmitía una sensación _embriagante_.

-N-Naruto-kun- entonces ¿todos estaban equivocados? No debía supuestamente alejarse del Uzumaki, ¡No! Esperen un minuto ¿Por qué ahora? Si Naruto nunca la había _mirado_, para él siempre era Sakura ¡por Dios! No podía evitar sentirse feliz pero no era ninguna estúpida, y si ¿Naruto solo la quería de consuelo?- N-Naruto-kun ¿Por qué me ele….?- y exteriorizar sus pensamientos parecía imposible.

-Hinata- comprendiendo-por primera vez en su vida- lo que la Hyuga posiblemente estaba pensando, el oji azul se separó de ella, alejo su mano donde anteriormente la había puesto y con ella le alzo el mentón a la chica mientras que con su mano derecha le acariciaba con delicadeza la mejilla- créeme tuve mucho, pero mucho tiempo para pensarlo- Naruto le sonrió robándole de paso el aire a la Kunoichi- y esto que siento no es un juego, me gustas Hinata, es mas no me había parado a pensarlo- el Uzumaki se rasco la nuca-pero te quiero-

Ko se lo había advertido, Hanabi lo repitió, su padre lo reafirmo.

_Aléjate de él._

Pero eso hace mucho se había ido por un tubo a parar a un lugar desconocido.

Ella jamás se alejaría de él, nunca, ni aunque el mundo se acabara _nunca, nunca, nunca _dejaría al Uzumaki, no dejaría de caminar tras él, mejor dicho no dejaría de caminar _junto a él._

-Naruto-kun- reuniendo toda la fuerza del mundo para no desmayarse, Hinata se arrojó a los brazos de su _ninja imperativo, cabeza hueca_- y-yo te amo- el chico sonrió- y a-aunque tu n-nunca lo hagas, yo si-siempre t-te amare- el héroe de Konoha no pudo evitar sentirse mal, Hinata tardaría en darse cuenta – o aceptar- que de verdad él quería estar con ella, porque la quería no por despecho o cualquier otra idiotez por el estilo.

-Ya habrá tiempo de demostrártelo, por lo pronto hay algo más importante que me muero por hacer- Naruto la separo de su pecho, besándola, obteniendo así el primer contacto de ese tipo de la Hyuga y eso mismo quería el, ser el primero _en todo_ en la vida de Hinata.

Al separarse el Uzumaki junto su frente con la de ella, que dicho sea de paso tenía un lindo sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, la oji luna suspiro dejando ir, con ese sencillo acto todas sus dudas.

Porque si su familia tenía razón, eso ahora valía un comino, si la advertencia de que estar con él le causaría sufrimiento, fuera cierta, eso tampoco importaba, con tal de estar con él, ella enfrentaría el dolor con la frente en alto, por más masoquista que eso sonase.

-Y entonces- Naruto le acaricio el rostro con su aliento- princesa Hinata, me aceptas en tu vida- la chica se rio cándidamente, ¡como amaba a ese hombre!

-Naruto-kun- Hinata sonrió como siempre lo hacía cada vez que a su memoria venia el rubio, con ese brillo en todo su rostro- n-no tengo p-porque aceptarte- el chico puso cara de no entender- si-siempre has s-sido dueño d-de mi vi-vida- nunca unas simples palabras lo hicieron sentir tan grande, tan fuerte, tan _único_.

-Siempre juntos- era una promesa para él, para ella, porque jamás permitiría que nadie la alejara de él, de sus brazos.

Porque el construiría la familia que nunca tuvo con la mejor y más especial mujer de todo el mundo, una que jamás lo dejaría, ni lo cambiaria, una por la que daría hasta su vida por hacerla feliz.

Porque ella, Hinata Hyuga se había robado su corazón, su futuro, su vida.

Y él estaba más que seguro que todo lo que ella era le pertenecía únicamente a él.

_Y la vida jamás le había parecido tan hermosa._

* * *

><p>Bueno y eso seria todo agradecimientos al zapato que me causo el accidente y al suelo que me jodio mi mano T-T.<p>

Si quieren opinar, madrear, amenazar o felicitar a esta humilde escritora lo pueden hacer a traves de un comentario que con gusto seran bien recibidos.

Se despide

HinataKazami.


End file.
